It is conventionally difficult to insert and assemble for example a distributed winding coil made of a flat conductor wire having a rectangular cross-section of about 1 mm×about 10 mm into a slot of a stator core because the flat conductor wire is stronger in rigidity than a round wire and hence not easy to deform. Various countermeasures thereto have been proposed.
Patent Document 1 proposes that the width of a conductor wire and the inclination angle of a coil formed of a wound conductor wire are determined to facilitate insertion of the coil in slots formed around a tooth from inside to outside in a radial direction.
Patent Document 2 proposes a method whereby a conductor wire is wound in an overlapping manner to form a coil to be inserted in slots, the coil is installed in an insertion jig, this jig is then put in a stator core, and the coil is inserted from the jig to the slots of the stator core.
Patent Document 3 discloses a distributed winding coil in which a leading end portion to be inserted is bent toward an axis side.